


Dreams of Starlight

by BraverOnPaper (Queen_Kit)



Series: Inspired by The Practice War [10]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Don’t copy to another site, Gen, The Practice War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2019-11-16 16:41:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18098156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Kit/pseuds/BraverOnPaper
Summary: Someday she’ll make her home among the stars.





	Dreams of Starlight

**Author's Note:**

> Something I wrote that to me fits into the practice war universe although not the time period in which the story takes place.

Staring up at the expanse of the sky the spaces between the stars seemed insignificant. So many twinkling lights dusted across the sky like glitter upon the endless expanse of black. The still water of the pond reflected them perfectly and from where she floated in the center she could pretend that she could hold them in her grasp. She had always been entranced by them, seeking understanding, trying to get closer.

When she closes her eyes she can almost hear them. Whispers of words and feelings that she can’t yet understand. One day she’s certain she will. When and how is beyond her, but she will. She can’t ignore their calling, she can’t ignore her longing.

She turns and with a few strokes the mirror is shattered as she comes back to earth and heads for the shore.

Someday she’ll make her home among the stars.

—

It’s darker than she thought it would be, space… Staring out the shuttle window she feels as if something is begging to come out from under her skin. She wants to be out there, a part of it. When she closes her eyes it feels as natural as breathing.

She doesn’t talk about it. It’s not like it’s a taboo, it’s not because she doesn’t want to be called crazy… It’s because it’s personal in a way she can’t explain.

Someday, someday… But for now she’s on a shuttle for Mars and that’s a start.


End file.
